Different Kind of Love
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke has always been in love with Naruto but Naruto only sees him as a little brother. When Sasuke leaves for college they make a deal, will they end up happily? inspired by The Cereal Killer's story Right Here Waiting. Yaoi, Lemons, etc. NARUSasu.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by The Cerial Killer's story _Right Here Waiting_, it's a great story and everyone should go read it right now (or after you're finished with this one, haha) my story is similar, but not as good. i wrote it a long time ago and then found it again and thought i should probably post it for everyone. hope you all enjoy it.

Warning: yaoi and such. NaruSasu, NaruSaku  
Disclaimer: it ain't mine.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't a pervert. Nope… not a pervert at all. I mean it isn't perverted to get off while watching the love of your life fucking the love of his. Okay, so maybe it was completely perverted, pathetic, and slightly disgusting but Sasuke couldn't help himself. His roommate was too damn sexy for his own good and he left the door open. Granted the door didn't close all the way anyway and was only left a crack open and Sasuke had found the perfect place to stand to see inside, but that was beside the point. The point right now was that Sasuke would give anything to trade places with the pink haired girl in there. What did she have that he didn't, other than breasts and a vagina, of course? Okay, so maybe she did have a better personality, and she was the same age as the blonde man, and she had a stable job but her love was nothing compared to Sasuke's. It just wasn't fair that she got Naruto and he got nothing.

Sasuke had been in love with the blonde since they met eight years ago. Sasuke was in second grade at the time but he could still remember clearly the first time he had ever seen the blonde. Itachi was in seventh grade and the second half of the year they had to 'adopt' sixth graders. It was something the school had set up so that the sixth graders had an easier transition into junior high. Itachi's sixth grader was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke had been waiting at the school gates for his brother to pick him up so they could walk home when a blonde boy came running up to him.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" The blonde asked. Sasuke recognized the boy was a sixth grader and nodded. "Great. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the sixth grader your brother Itachi is supposed to be adopting. I was told to wait for him with you." Naruto smiled brightly. Sasuke just nodded. He had never met someone so cheerful or loud before. As they waited Naruto talked to Sasuke but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say a word. Every day after that Naruto and Sasuke waited at the front gate and Naruto would talk to Sasuke and occasionally Sasuke would say something back but he mostly stayed silent. Naruto came to their house a lot and became good friends with Itachi. One day Naruto was sick and didn't show up to school and Sasuke realized how much he liked being around the blonde boy. When Naruto moved to the junior high campus Sasuke was really sad at first but felt relieved the first day when he showed up with Itachi to walk home together. It wasn't until about the fifth grade that Sasuke realized the way he felt about Naruto was different than the way he felt about other people. He realized he was in love with the blonde. When Naruto got his first girlfriend Sasuke was heartbroken but it wasn't nearly as bad as when Naruto started dating 'the one', Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke was considered a prodigy pianist and was accepted into a prestigious private arts high school across town from the Uchiha manor. Because Naruto lived in an apartment by the high school and the Uchihas trusted the blonde man, Sasuke went to go live with him for convenience's sake. Sasuke was ecstatic to be living with his all time crush but fate played a cruel trick the day he moved in and Sasuke met Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend of two months. They had met at orientation for pre-med students at the local university and instantly hit it off (after the first semester Naruto changed majors from pre-med to early education). Although Sakura did have her own apartment, she spent most of her time at theirs, like right now for instance.

Sakura had basically gone hoarse from all the screaming from the first two hours of sex. Sasuke was glad for the sound proofing of their apartment otherwise Naruto would be getting a lot of complaints from their neighbors. Sasuke had always been impressed by Naruto's stamina; he could go for hours before getting tired, although Sasuke did sometimes feel bad for Sakura who had to put up with it. Sasuke usually came home from school to find them both passed out from exhaustion in Naruto's bed, but now it was Saturday and he got to listen to all three hours of it. Sasuke had made the mistake of glancing into Naruto's room at the start and was now in the hall jerking off while watching Naruto's back as he made love to Sakura. Sasuke was fascinated by Naruto's back, the way the muscles moved as he thrust in and out of his girlfriend, the way the thin layer of sweat shone in the mid-afternoon sunlight coming in from his window, the tattoo at the base of his neck between his shoulder blades, the scratch marks left by Sakura's perfectly manicured nails when they had started earlier that day. Sasuke always watched Naruto's back, never fortunate to see the front side of him. He fantasized about tracing his fingers over that back, leaving kisses there; leaving scratch marks, and bite marks there. Sakura screamed as she climaxed for the nth time, successfully covering Sasuke's moan as he also came. It was a few seconds later that Naruto came and collapsed on the girl beneath him. Sasuke saw pale arms wrap around tanned shoulders, one hand tangling into golden locks the other tracing Naruto's spine. Sasuke slid to the floor to catch his breath. He knew Naruto and Sakura would pass out within a few minutes and then he could get up and take a shower. After his shower Sasuke went to his room and started working on his homework. A few hours later there was a knock on his door before it opened to reveal Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled leaning on the door frame. "What 'cha doin?"

"Homework, what do you need?" Sasuke asked not looking up from his laptop, knowing if he did he would start drooling. Out of the corner of his eye he was pale arms come around from behind the blonde before a pink head rested on his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan and I were going to grab something to eat from the café down the street. You want us to pick you up anything?" Naruto asked putting his hands over the arms around him. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure, if they have something that I'd like." Sasuke said indifferently. Naruto laughed.

"Alright." He smiled before shutting the door again. Sasuke could hear them leave and sighed heavily. It had taken most of his control to keep from shouting at Sakura to get her hands off of Naruto. He was sure Sakura was a great person, but he still couldn't bring himself to like her because of her relationship with Naruto. Of course Naruto was desperately in love with her and every time they started talking about Sakura Naruto would get this goofy grin on his face and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to talk badly about her. When Naruto and Sakura returned Sasuke met them in the kitchen and was handed a cup of tomato soup. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look." Sakura snapped at him.

"Yeah, it's fancy tomato soup. It's not like the canned stuff we have here." Naruto nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You really are an idiot." He sighed as he set the to-go cup on the counter and dug around in the drawers for a spoon. When he turned back around he dropped his spoon and soup when he saw Sakura feeding Naruto a piece of her fruit, Sakura's fingers had gone into Naruto's mouth with the fruit and he gently sucked on them while giving her a lecherous look and that's when Sasuke dropped everything he was holding.

"What happened?" Naruto jumped.

"Sorry, I just dropped my stuff." Sasuke said grabbing a few paper towels from the roll and cleaning up the spilled soup.

"You know I spent three dollars on that." Naruto huffed.

"I'll pay you back if you're that upset about it." Sasuke snapped back.

"Geeze, I was kidding, Sas, what's your problem?" Naruto scoffed. Sasuke wanted to yell that his problem was the pink haired whore currently sitting in his lap, but refrained. Sasuke finished cleaning and went to go watch TV, he could hear Naruto and Sakura giggling in the kitchen and it made him want to puke. Later that night Sasuke was still watching TV when Naruto came in and leaned on the back of the couch.

"What?" Sasuke sighed.

"You're sixteen, why the hell are you here on a Saturday night?" Naruto asked.

"If you want me to leave so you can fuck your girlfriend then just say it." Sasuke said. Naruto hit him in the back of the head.

"Watch your language." Naruto snapped at him. "And yeah, I need you to leave. Mommy and Daddy need their grown up time." He smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he got up. He put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket and keys and left without another word. He sat on a bench near the front of the building entrance. It was out of the way that when Sakura left she wouldn't see him, but he could see her. He reached into the hidden pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Naruto didn't know he smoked and Sasuke was planning on keeping it that way. When Naruto and Sakura needed their 'grown up time' as Naruto calls it, Sasuke would always come to this spot and smoke so he was surprised he hadn't been caught yet. Of course Naruto was always taking a shower when Sasuke got back in so Sasuke could change and get the smell off him before Naruto found out. After about an hour Sasuke saw Sakura leave about the same time he got a text from Naruto saying he could come back. He waited a few minutes and went back inside, changed and went back to doing his homework.

"Sasuke-chan!" Naruto called knocking on Sasuke's door. "You hungry? I was gonna make dinner."

"Make what you want. I'll eat later." Sasuke answered. The door opened and Naruto leaned in.

"Something wrong, Sasuke? You seem to be in a bad mood today." Naruto said, concern obvious in his voice.

"Just a bad mood. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Sasuke shrugged.

"You know you're like a little brother to me. If you ever have any problems you can talk to me, okay?" Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke just nodded. He hated it. He hated that Naruto would only ever see him as a little brother. He hated that Naruto cared so much about him. He hated that Naruto wanted to help but was actually the problem. He hated all of it. Naruto left the room and Sasuke sighed. Later that night, when he knew Naruto was asleep, he went to the kitchen to find a plate in the fridge for him and a note from Naruto.

-I know you're avoiding me and wouldn't want to eat with me but I made you a plate anyway. I don't know what's bothering you but I hope you feel better soon. Let me know if you need anything. Naruto.-

Sasuke sighed and threw the note away. He heated his food and quickly ate before going to bed. Sometimes he really hated how much he was in love with the blonde because it really gave him nothing but grief.

* * *

poor Sasuke. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

* * *

"So, where is your little roommate?" Kiba asked taking a sip of his beer as he leaned back in the reclining chair.

"Spending the weekend with his family. He'll be back sometime around tomorrow I guess." Naruto shrugged as he sat down on the couch and leaned back on Sakura as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Is it weird, you know, having a high school kid as your roommate?" Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I mean I've known him since he was like eight, he's like an adopted brother or something. I don't have to take care of him or anything; he pays for his rent and his food it's like having a normal roommate." Naruto said.

"Only, he's four years younger than you." Kiba said.

"He's pretty mature for his age, I guess. He looks like he could be twenty." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Uchihas have wisdom and beauty beyond their years." Naruto said before he started laughing. "Or something like that. I don't know, Itachi told me that once." He laughed.

"How is Itachi?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I haven't talked to him in a month probably. We can ask Sasuke when he gets back." Naruto said.

"You still talk to Itachi?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. We became pretty good friends when he 'adopted' me." Naruto said. Kiba huffed.

"You got a cool big brother; I got stuck with Gaara's cat loving brother. That fuck head." Kiba growled.

"Didn't you two date for a few months in high school?" Naruto asked. Kiba growled again.

"Yeah. Can you believe I almost became a cat person for him? Then he goes and fucking cheats on me with some older guy he met on the street and then says I'm too young for him." Kiba huffed.

"What was that guy's name?" Naruto asked.

"Sasori, the fucking Gaara clone." Kiba said and then looked at Sakura. "Seriously, this guy looks exactly like Gaara. I don't see how Kankuro could stand getting fucked by someone who looks like his fucking brother. That's some messed up shit right there." He said taking a long drink from his beer bottle. "Where is Gaara anyway? Wasn't he supposed to come hang with us tonight?"

"Yeah, he's got a later shift at the convenience store, but he's getting us free beer so I'm not complaining." Naruto smiled. Kiba laughed and nodded.

"That's true." He said. The front door opened and all three college students perked up at the possibility of it being their redheaded friend and a case of beer. So it was no surprise when they felt crushing disappointment when the teenaged roommate came in. "Damn, it's not Gaara."

"Sorry to disappoint." Sasuke snapped at him.

"What's up, Sasuke-chan? I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I sent you a text saying I was coming back." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking around the couch and coffee table. "Baby, you were the last one to have my phone." He looked over his shoulder at Sakura.

"Yeah, I might have left it in your room." she said sweetly.

"You guys having a party or something that I'm not allowed to be here for?" Sasuke asked. The others shook their head.

"Just a few friends hanging out." Naruto smiled.

"And illegal alcohol consumption?" Sasuke asked looking at the beers all three of them were holding.

"Sakura and Kiba are 21 and I'm nearly there. Don't go all kill-joy on us, bastard." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room." Sasuke said as he walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

"Your roommate is a peach." Kiba smiled sarcastically.

"He's just been in a bad mood these past few months." Naruto shrugged. "He used to be cuter when he first moved in. Now he's all grown up and bitter or something." He sighed.

"Maybe he just needs to get laid." Kiba suggested.

"Hey Sasuke-chan, do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's door opened and he glared out at them.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" He growled.

"Watch your language, Sasuke. We were just wondering if you had a girlfriend." Naruto smiled.

"No." Sasuke snapped.

"What? A cutie like you?" Sakura asked. "There's got to be hundreds of girls who'd love to date you."

"I'm not interested in them." Sasuke shook his head.

"You gay or something?" Kiba asked.

"Hell no!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke." Naruto had a warning tone.

"Look, can you guys just keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah sure, sorry about that." Naruto nodded.

"And stop talking shit about me; even though I'm in my room I can still hear you." Sasuke snapped before slamming his door shut. The three in the living room sighed.

"Gaara needs to get here quickly." Kiba said, the other two nodding. The next day Naruto and Sasuke were having a midday breakfast together after Sakura, Kiba and Gaara left. Sasuke could feel Naruto staring at him and eventually looked up at the blonde man.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"You seriously don't have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"I seriously don't." Sasuke answered.

"Shit man, then how are you supposed to get laid? You can't have sex without a girlfriend." Naruto smiled.

"Are you going to take responsibility then?" Sasuke asked looking intensely at Naruto. Naruto looked uncomfortable at Sasuke's question and the raven sighed. "Then just drop it."

"But seriously, Sas, how can you not have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked once he got over Sasuke's question.

"Because the only person I'm even interested in has absolutely no interest in me. So it doesn't even matter." Sasuke snapped angrily. He threw his spoon into his cereal bowl splashing milk and corn flakes across the table top.

"Wait, is that why you're in a bad mood? You have unrequited love?" Naruto asked.

"So?" Sasuke growled.

"Well it's hard for me to imagine an Uchiha not getting what they want, especially if it's some girl. Who is she? Maybe I can help you get her." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed and got up.

"Trust me, Naruto, you wouldn't be able to help me even if you tried." He said picking up his bowl and dumping its contents down the drain before putting the dish and spoon into the dishwasher. "This is a matter not even the great Uzumaki Naruto can help with. The person I like will never see me like that no matter how hard I try."

"It's not Sakura is it?" Naruto asked seriously. Sasuke felt bile in his throat.

"Of course not. Why would I be interested in her?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well I was just asking, cause she's the only girl that I know you know that isn't interested in you like that at all. I mean if you do have a crush on her or something its fine but if you ever try to do anything to her I'd have to kill you." Naruto said.

"It's not Sakura, you don't have to worry about that." Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Naruto sighed with relief.

"Well that's good cause I'm actually going to ask her to marry me." Naruto smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked hoping Naruto couldn't hear his voice shaking.

"Yeah, I bought the ring last week." Naruto smiled nervously. "Right now I'm just waiting for the right time to pop the question." And it was in that moment that Sasuke felt his heart and soul shatter into a billion pieces.

* * *

sorry for the random Kankuro/Sasori pairing. but i loved kiba's rant about him being gaara's clone.

poor sasuke again.

REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

yay chapter 3!

* * *

Sasuke had been avoiding his apartment for two weeks. He knew Naruto was planning on asking in those two weeks because he had been talking about it none stop for the past six months. Naruto had set a deadline for when he absolutely had to propose to Sakura otherwise he knew he would chicken out and wait another six months only to chicken out again and wait in an endless cycle for an indefinite amount of time. Of course every time Naruto started rambling about it Sasuke felt himself die a little inside. He knew if Naruto prolonged this proposal even more he would lose his soul and so he spent the last two weeks giving Naruto as much alone time with Sakura so that he could just get the damn thing over with. Today was the last day of Naruto's deadline. Sasuke was currently sitting on his favorite bench outside the apartment complex, smoking and waiting to see if Sakura was coming out or staying. It was almost time for Sakura to leave but if Naruto had proposed she would most likely be staying over so they could hump like gorillas all night and Sasuke definitely didn't want to be in the apartment when that happened. He started a new cigarette when he saw pink hair leaving.

"Guess he didn't do it after all." Sasuke sighed. He finished his cigarette and went back into the apartment. He was surprised to find Naruto wasn't in the living room or kitchen. "Naruto?" He called knocking on Naruto's door. There was no answer. Sasuke opened the door to find Naruto sitting on the floor with a beer bottle in one hand and the engagement ring in the other. "You chickened out again, huh?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nope." Naruto said taking a swig from his bottle. "Three years. Nearly three fucking years. That's how long we've been together. And that whore laughs at me and tells me she doesn't want to be in a serious, committed relationship. I had thought we were in a serious relationship already but turns out she's fucking around with her lab partner too. Fucking Kabuto." Naruto growled.

"She said no?" Sasuke breathed out with relief.

"Damn right she said no. I shoulda learned from Kiba. I was gonna commit to her and she was never serious about me in the first place. No good, god damn whore is what she is. And I was gonna give her this. It was expensive too." Naruto said holding up the ring.

"Then give it to me." The words had slipped out before Sasuke even knew what he was saying. Fortunately for him Naruto laughed.

"So you can give it to your girl? Take it from me, Sasu-chan, women are fucking whores. You should just stay completely away from them. Those bitches." He growled.

"You're drunk, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"So? Am I not allowed to be after the girl of my dreams laughs in my face when I ask her to marry me and then proceeds to tell me that she's a fucking bitch-ass whore who's been fucking cheating on me with that fucking bitch-ass Kabuto? I knew that guy was no good from the start. That punk." Naruto started rambling. It was then that Sasuke saws the empty tequila bottle next to the blonde. He sighed.

"Come on, Naruto, let's get you in bed." Sasuke said bending down and pulling Naruto to his feet.

"I haven't been broken up for an hour and you already want me in bed? It's too soon." Naruto cried dramatically. Sasuke sighed. Of course he hadn't meant it like that although he had wanted to get Naruto in bed since he was in seventh grade, but Naruto whining about it only reminded him that he would never have the blonde man. He pushed the older man backwards so that he would fall onto the bed, but Naruto decided to grab him and the both fell with Sasuke ending up on top of the blonde. "You're so good to me, Sasuke. If you were a girl I might fall for you."

"But I'm not a girl." Sasuke said softly.

"And you're like a little brother. If you were a girl you'd be like a little sister. So actually I probably wouldn't fall for you." Naruto smiled idiotically.

"I know. You'd never be interested in me so stop rambling about stupid things." Sasuke said flicking Naruto's forehead and getting off of the other man.

"That hurt, Sasuke-chan." Naruto pouted and rubbed his forehead.

"Seriously, you act like a five year old when you're drunk." Sasuke sighed.

"Fuck you, asshole." Naruto growled.

"Okay, a five year old with a twenty-one year olds' vocabulary." The raven sighed again. "You wait there, I'm gonna get you some water." He said and left the room returning a minute later with three water bottles.

"I don't need that much." Naruto said sitting up.

"Two for you, one for me." Sasuke said tossing two to Naruto and opening the third before taking a drink. Naruto did the same before looking up at Sasuke.

"You smell like cigarettes." He said.

"Yeah, I went to a restaurant and there were a bunch of guys smoking by me." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke was thankful Naruto was too drunk to press it any further.

"Sas, will you be a darling and get me a beer?" Naruto smiled and batted his eyes.

"You have water." Sasuke pointed.

"I don't want water, I want a beer. I want to get drunk and wallow in my self-pitying and blame all my problems on that stupid bitch and that other stupid bitch that the first stupid bitch was cheating on me with." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke sighed and sat on Naruto's bed. "What?"

"I'm gonna make sure you don't do what you just said you want to do, because I know what happens after you're finished drunkenly wallowing in self-pity and that's wallow in self-pity while bitching about your hangover and blaming me for letting you do it in the first place." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"You know me so well, Sasu-chan." He smiled and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. He turned on the TV and a chick-flick was on, it was the part where the girl and guy break up and the girl is sitting on her bed watching soap operas, eating chocolates and bitching about how fake all the relationships on the show are.

"You're not gonna start eating chocolate ice cream and shouting at the TV about how all girls are jerks or something like that, are you?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto laughed as well.

"Definitely not." He shook his head. He drank some water. "Are you sure I can't have a beer?" Sasuke sighed. He grabbed the empty beer bottle from the floor and poured the water from Naruto's water bottle in.

"Have this." Sasuke said.

"What the hell, this isn't a beer." Naruto grumbled.

"But it looks like you have one and your mind is too drunk to even know the difference." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"My mouth will know the difference." He mumbled and took a swig. Naruto still knew he was drinking water but every time he tried to get up to get a beer Sasuke would pull him back down. After finishing both water bottles Naruto was more sober. "I really can't believe it. I seriously thought she was the one for me."

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed softly.

"It's not like you were the one fucking her." He said but Sasuke could hear bitterness in his voice. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and he started crying. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and let the other cry however much he needed to. It was half an hour when Naruto started to calm down. He laughed softly and wiped his eyes. "Wow, you must think I'm really pathetic."

"No." Sasuke said softly and shook his head. "I understand how you feel, believe me."

"Your unrequited love cheating on you?" Naruto smiled.

"Something like that." Sasuke nodded. Naruto laughed softly.

"Guess we're both pathetic, huh?" He asked.

"We can be pathetic together, then." Sasuke said. "I'm sleeping in here tonight." He added. The blonde blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"So that you can't sneak out in the middle of the night to start drowning your problems in alcohol. Honestly, taking care of you is such a chore sometimes." Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Naruto laughed.

"Okay." He smiled and pulled his shirt off before getting up to pull his jeans off and pull on a pair of sweat pants. Sasuke just pulled his shirt and pants off before crawling under the covers as Naruto joined him. "Night." Naruto said turning his back to Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. He stared at the tattoo on Naruto's back. He had been there when Naruto got it. Naruto wanted two foxes curled together to look like the yin-yang symbol. But for some reason the colors ended up weird and the foxes ended up being gold-blonde and black-blue. Sasuke stared at the two foxes curled up together and wished he could be curled up like that with his blonde and for the first time in his (or probably any one's) life Sasuke found himself jealous of a tattoo.

* * *

who get's jealous of a tatoo?  
again, random pairing but Kabuto is the only other doctor type character that i know and with Sakura being a pre-med student, she'd probably hook up with some other pre-med student and therefore Kabuto was the only option.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4!!!

* * *

Sasuke stared. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man in front of him. He had always known the blonde man was gorgeous, but damn. Water dripped from golden locks to bronzed skin rolling down defined muscles and then getting soaked up by the fluffy white towel around his hips. Sasuke watched another water droplet roll down Naruto's chest and stomach. Wait, was that a nipple piercing? Sasuke knew that Naruto had his ears pierced and that he used to have his lip pierced but he had never seen the nipple piercing before. Of course most of the time Sasuke saw Naruto naked he only saw his back. But still.

"-ke, Sasuke." Naruto said snapping in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke blinked and looked up at the blonde's face. "What are you zoning out for?"

"Sorry, must have been thinking about something." Sasuke said. "When did you get your nipple pierced?"

"Huh, it was a dare in high school. Kiba dared me and now I'm not allowed to take it out." Naruto laughed. "It's weird, right? Sakura always said it was." Sasuke shook his head.

"It's not weird. It kind of suits you." Sasuke said.

"I just remember when she was so relieved that I had to take out my lip ring because I was student teaching earlier this year." Naruto laughed while absentmindedly sucking on the place where his lip had been pierced. Sasuke bit his lip, wanting so badly to suck on Naruto's lip.

"Who would have thought that that kid I met in second grade turned out to be this pierced, tattooed, bad ass?" Sasuke smirked.

"You think I'm sexy. Admit it." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up and stood right in front of Naruto, with only inches between them.

"If I did?" He asked staring up at him. Naruto laughed.

"You should go take a shower." He said kicking Sasuke towards the bathroom and then going into his room. Sasuke sighed, ever since Naruto and Sakura broke up Sasuke and Naruto's relationship had changed. Naruto would joke about Sasuke being attracted to him, but no matter what Sasuke said Naruto took his responses as a joke. Of course it was frustrating, but at least Naruto wasn't flat out rejecting him yet. After his shower Sasuke pulled on a pair of pajama pants and went into the kitchen.

"Naruto, where is my cereal?" Sasuke asked looking through the cabinets.

"Yeah, that stuff was too old. I had a bowl today and it was completely stale." Naruto answered from the living room.

"You threw it away?" Sasuke growled.

"I'll buy you some more tomorrow if you're that pissed about it." Naruto sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to eat now?" Sasuke huffed.

"I don't know. There's a whole kitchen stuffed with food." Naruto told him. Sasuke looked around the kitchen. Everything they had was Naruto's food, stuff that he didn't like. Sasuke opened one cabinet and immediately knew what he was going to eat. After he finished cooking he went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Naruto. He heard Naruto gasp and could feel blue eyes drilling a hole in the side of his head.

"What?" Sasuke smirked without looking at Naruto.

"You. You." Naruto stuttered. "That's my." He couldn't even finish his sentence as he stared at the instant ramen Sasuke was eating. "You don't even like ramen." Naruto pouted.

"You threw away my cereal. It's only fair." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto growled. "Want some?" Sasuke asked holding out his chopsticks. Naruto leaned forward to take a bite but Sasuke quickly pulled it away and ate it.

"That was mean." Naruto pouted.

"You really want some?" Sasuke asked offering the bowl to Naruto. Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Seriously this time." Sasuke smiled. Naruto took a bite, splashing sauce on his chin. Sasuke gently wiped it off and without thinking licked the sauce from his fingers. Naruto stared wide-eyed at him.

"Did you just?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"You just licked the sauce you wiped off my face." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at his hand and blinked.

"Oh shit." Sasuke said softly. Naruto laughed softly.

"You're getting kinda weird recently, Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Am I?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto leaned closer and looked at Sasuke closely.

"How's that unrequited love thing going? You get the girl yet?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke pushed Naruto away angrily.

"Get out of my face, moron." Sasuke growled. He set the ramen cup on the coffee table. "You can finish that, I'm suddenly not hungry." As he got up and went to his room.

"Sasuke-chan." Naruto called after him.

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke shouted back. Later that night Sasuke went into Naruto's room to see if Naruto was awake. He could see Naruto was lying in bed and started to leave.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked from the bed. Sasuke jumped slightly.

"I didn't know you were awake." Sasuke said turning to look at him.

"Well I am, what do you need?" Naruto rolled over to look at him.

"Naruto, what if all the joking we do isn't really joking on my side?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"That's impossible." Naruto shook his head and sat up.

"You see that is my problem! You always think I'm joking." Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, I know you enough to know that you aren't serious." Naruto laughed.

"I am! Naruto, I'm seriously in love with you." Sasuke cried.

"You're not, Sasuke. You think you are, but you're not." Naruto sighed as he rolled onto his back. "You have an obsessive personality. You'll get an idea in your head and become obsessed with it until it gets dangerous. You started to admire me when you were younger because I treated you differently than any of the older kids and you've confused it with something that it's not."

"No! I know how I feel, Naruto." Sasuke shouted angrily. He crossed the room and climbed onto the bed and straddled Naruto's stomach. Naruto looked up at him blankly. "Why won't you believe me? Why do you have to belittle my feelings?" Sasuke asked softly staring down at the blonde sadly.

"You're confused." Naruto answered. He could see that Sasuke was about to start crying. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He said softly. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto let the teen over him do whatever he wanted. Naruto could feel Sasuke's tears against his skin as the other boy kissed down his chest. Naruto felt bad but knew he had to stop Sasuke. He lifted Sasuke's face. "You done?" He asked coldly. Sasuke had the most heartbroken look Naruto had ever seen before he jumped up and ran out of the room. Naruto sighed. He would have to talk to Sasuke in the morning about this. The next morning Naruto wasn't surprised that Sasuke was avoiding him like the plague. Only after a few days Naruto finally cornered Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke sighed looking to the side.

"You need to talk to me, Sasuke. You can't go on avoiding me forever." Naruto said.

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you in love with me?" Naruto asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto sighed.

"I'd like a reason. What makes you so sure you are in love with me?" He asked. Sasuke blushed deeply.

"Because I think about you differently than I think about anyone." Sasuke said softly.

"Differently?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bit his lip and blushed even deeper.

"Like having sex." Sasuke said softly. "I mean not like regular sex but like really kinky hardcore sex." Naruto laughed softly.

"You've never even had sex, Sasuke. And I know you've never watched porn or anything. How would you even know about kinky sex?" Naruto said. Sasuke wasn't about to admit that he had watched Naruto and Sakura for the last three years so he just shrugged.

"Gay sex is kinda kinky in itself, don't you think?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

"But you're not gay." Naruto said.

"I'm not straight either. The only person I've ever been attracted to in my entire life is you." Sasuke snapped. He sighed with frustration and felt tears in his eyes. "What can I do to make you realize that I'm serious? I'll do anything you want. Just please believe me." Sasuke said desperately. Naruto sighed.

"Stop acting like that, Sasuke. It's not like you." Naruto said. Sasuke growled and glared at Naruto through his tears. Naruto wiped Sasuke's tears and looked at the younger boy sympathetically.

"I'll do anything. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." Sasuke said gripping Naruto's shirt. "Please."

"Sasuke, I don't know what to tell you. You're like a little brother and I can't see you as anything other than that." Naruto sighed. Sasuke slowly crumpled to the ground.

"I know. I know but I still can't help it. I've tried everything I can think of to stop but it doesn't work." Sasuke said softly. Naruto sighed.

"When you go to college you'll make a ton of friends and meet so many girls that you'll forget all about me." Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's head.

"Yeah." Sasuke said softly even though he knew it wasn't true.

"When do you leave for that fancy music college across the world anyway?" Naruto asked.

"In a few weeks." Sasuke said. Naruto pat his head.

"Everything will be better, you'll see." Naruto said and walked away. Sasuke didn't avoid Naruto for the next few weeks, but he definitely didn't search him out either. And then it was the last night Sasuke would be staying in the apartment. He had crawled into Naruto's bed and was currently pressed against the blonde's back, holding the other man as tightly as he could.

"It's my last night here. The last night you are going to see me for four years. Are you sure you don't want to do anything?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"I'll make you a deal." He said. Sasuke nodded to let Naruto know he was listening. "You go to college, make a lot of friends, go to parties, go to clubs, do all that other stuff you're supposed to do in college and if, when you come back, you haven't found someone to replace me I'll fuck you once." Sasuke gasped softly and pressed his face into Naruto's back.

"It's a deal. I heard you say it and you never go back on your word." Sasuke said tightening his grip on Naruto.

"But you have to hold up your end too." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You have to at least kind of look for a replacement. You can't just sit in your room and be antisocial and then come back. You have to make an effort and find friends and be social and only after you've searched around and are sure that you can't replace me then I'll fuck you." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. I'll do it. I promise." Sasuke said.

"Okay, now go to sleep." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and fell asleep soon after that. The next morning Sasuke grabbed the rest of his stuff that hadn't already been moved out.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for four years." Sasuke said as he and Naruto stood in the entry way of their apartment. "Living with you was really fun, thanks for taking care of me." He smiled before looking at his feet, unsure of what else he should say. Naruto cupped his chin and lifted his head before kissing him gently.

"Remember to keep up your end of the deal and I'll keep up mine." Naruto said as Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed. "Now get going. Your family is waiting, I'm sure." Naruto smiled and pushing Sasuke out the door. Sasuke touched his lips and smiled. He knew he had nothing to worry about; no one could replace Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

is sasuke gonna find a replacement? read on!!!

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's in college now!!! is he gonna find a replacement? CH 5!

* * *

"You just get out of class?" Naruto asked as he answered his phone. He heard a soft chuckle from the other line.

"You know me so well. How's your subbing going?" Sasuke asked.

"Not. I haven't got a job at all this week and I'm bored as hell." Naruto laughed.

"I'd rather be doing nothing than what I'm doing." Sasuke sighed.

"School that bad?" Naruto asked.

"No but there is so much drama. Now I remember why I didn't have friends in high school." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed.

"But you have friends. That's good." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly. "What about the party thing? Are you still doing that?"

"Yeah occasionally but I learned first semester that I also need to focus on school." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"That's also good." Naruto said.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing much." Naruto shrugged.

"Do you miss me?" Sasuke smiled.

"Sure. My life is boring without you to annoy." Naruto laughed. He could feel Sasuke roll his eyes. "But seriously, how are you gonna find a replacement for me if you talk to me every day?"

"I've gotta have something to compare it to." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Your brother gave me the web camera you sent. Gaara's installing it for me right now." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"You're hopeless when it comes to technology." Sasuke sighed.

"I know, I'm old." Naruto chuckled.

"You're twenty-three." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed.

"Well according to my kids I'm old. But then again to five year olds anything over ten is ancient." Naruto said still laughing. Sasuke laughed as well.

"Maybe next time you'll get ten year olds who won't think you're that old." Sasuke said. Naruto gasped.

"Oh my god. I'm the same age as one of my student's parents." Naruto said. "I was seriously freaked out when I found out. I mean I couldn't imagine having kids at my age and some person has a freaking five year old. Really? Could you imagine it? That means their kid was born when their parents were a year younger than you."

"Some people have kids when they're young." Sasuke shrugged.

"But could you imagine having a kid at your age?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. But then again, I'm in love with a man." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You need to find a girl to have kids with. I swear your parents flipped a shit when Itachi told them he was dating Kisame." Naruto said with a soft laugh. Sasuke laughed as well, he remembered that day when his mother called him in hysterics about the whole thing and then Itachi called him to explain everything that Mikoto had said in her crazed sobbing.

"I don't know. I haven't really found any girls that have caught my attention." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Keep looking, you still have three years." He said.

"What if I don't find someone?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto sighed.

"You still have three years." He answered.

"But," Sasuke started.

"Hey, I gotta go." Naruto said and hung up. Sasuke looked at his phone and sighed before putting it into his pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" Neji asked walking up behind him.

"Just a friend from back home." Sasuke said. The other nodded and left it at that. Sasuke had met a lot of people in college but only three of the people he hung out with he called friends, Neji was one of these fortunate ones Sasuke deemed worthy of his friendship. The two boys walked towards their dorm silently, they never had much to talk about and liked silence. Of course the silence was broken when Ino, one of the loudmouthed girls they hung out with, came running at them and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cooed in his ear. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do you need, Ino? You're heavy." Sasuke said.

"What are you doing tonight? There's a huge party at Suigetsu's house, we should go." She smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded. Ino and Neji blinked at him.

"Really?" Ino asked excitedly.

"You didn't even argue with her, I'm surprised." Neji said.

"Yeah, I have a deal going on with a friend. I have to be social and whatnot." Sasuke shrugged.

"And what do you get in return for this deal, Mr. Anti-Social?" Ino asked.

"Something good, trust me." Sasuke smirked.

"Good?" Neji asked looking at him suspiciously. Sasuke smiled but didn't answer Neji's question.

"So you'll come?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded. The blonde girl smiled and got off of Sasuke. "Cool, I'll see you then." She said running off.

"I'm not going to the party cause I've got plans. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Shikamaru and Shino are going." He answered. Neji nodded.

"I see." He said. Again they started walking silently. They made it to their dorm building and parted. Sasuke made it to his room to find Ino begging Shikamaru to come to the party.

"Just agree with her, Shikamaru. You knew you were getting into this when you started dating her." Sasuke sighed.

"Even Sasuke-kun agreed to come." Ino said. Shikamaru blinked.

"Willingly?" Shikamaru asked.

"He has some kind of deal with a friend back home that is supposedly really good or something." Ino shrugged and then turned back to her boyfriend. "Please, Shika." Ino pouted. The lazy boy sighed.

"Fine." He said lazily as his girlfriend squealed excitedly. Sasuke sometimes felt sorry for the lazy boy but then also knew that Shikamaru had signed his fate when he asked the loud girl to date him in the first place. Ino chattered about how awesome the party was supposed to be while Shikamaru tried to listen and Sasuke ignored her. Sasuke was messing around on his computer when something popped up on his screen. Sasuke clicked on it.

"SASUKE-CHAN!" Naruto shouted so loud that Sasuke literally jumped as did Ino and Shikamaru.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke growled at the stupid grin taking up his entire screen.

"Gaara, Kiba and I have been trying to get this thing to work all freaking day." Naruto said. "Can you see me and everything?"

"Yeah, you see me okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Perfectly. You're so old looking, Sasuke-chan." Naruto laughed. Ino and Shikamaru looked at him.

"Who you talking to, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Who's that? You got a girl in your room, Sasuke? You're a naughty boy, Sasuke-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Will you shut up? It's my roommate and his girlfriend." Sasuke snapped.

"Really? Hi Sasuke-chan's roommate and his girlfriend!" Naruto shouted. Ino jumped up and ran to look at Sasuke's computer.

"Is that your friend back home?" She asked excitedly.

"You talk about me, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto smiled.

"Hardly." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hi Sasuke's friend I'm Ino." Ino shouted leaning over Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto laughed.

"Hello Ino, I'm Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, you never told me your friend was such a fox." Ino said blatantly checking the blonde man out. "So what grade are you in, Naruto?" She asked.

"Right now kindergarten." Naruto smiled. Ino blinked slightly confused.

"He's a substitute teacher." Sasuke explained.

"What? How old are you? You look so young." Ino said.

"I'm twenty-three. I just graduated last spring." Naruto smiled. "Damn, if I knew the freshman girls were gonna be so hot I would have stayed in school another year." Naruto smirked. It was about that time that Shikamaru decided to join in on the conversation, leaning over Sasuke's other shoulder.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Shikamaru said lazily. Naruto smirked.

"Congrats on that man, you bagged a hottie. I had a hottie once but she was a whore as well. You're not a whore are you, Ino?" Naruto asked. Ino looked shocked at the question, Shikamaru looked angry and Sasuke just sighed. "I'm kidding." Naruto laughed. "You look like a sweet girl. Besides, you have to be a great person for Sasuke to hang out with you. He used to be the most antisocial boy I've ever met."

"Well now I'm plenty social." Sasuke huffed.

"Yeah, we're going to a party tonight." Ino said. Naruto gasped.

"No shit? Sasuke's going to a party?" Kiba gasped from off camera. Suddenly the brunette man appeared on the screen. "What's up, Sasuke?" He smiled.

"Nothing much Kiba." Sasuke sighed.

"Holy crap you have friends and everything." Kiba said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes I have friends. Don't act so surprised." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but every time I went over to your and Naruto's apartment you were always locked up in your room. I'm glad you're enjoying college." Kiba smiled.

"Oi, hurry up you two." Gaara's voice came from off camera and Kiba and Naruto looked up at him.

"Sasuke's on the web cam." Naruto said pointing at his computer. The redhead appeared on the screen.

"Sup." He nodded and then disappeared.

"Well we gotta go, Sasuke. We're also going to a party." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, my brother told me about that." Sasuke smiled.

"See you later, Sasuke-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Have fun at Itachi's dinner party." Sasuke said and the webcam was turned off.

"So those were your friends?" Ino asked.

"I can see why you don't have many." Shikamaru mumbled. Sasuke laughed softly.

"They're kind of obnoxious but they're good guys." He smiled softly. Seeing Naruto made him miss the blonde 100 times more than he already did. He called Naruto multiple times a day just to hear his voice. His heart hurt after seeing the blonde and not being able to touch him. He still had to wait three more years before he could see him in person again. That or find a replacement soon.

* * *

poor Sasuke, he misses Naruto.

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke's computer beeped letting the raven know Naruto was attempting to video chat with him. He grumbled as he got out of bed and crawled to his computer before flipping his webcam on and Naruto's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Sas." Naruto smiled brightly. "You just wake up?" He asked noticing Sasuke's appearance.

"Yeah." Sasuke said running a hand through his hair to try and make it stick out less.

"Sas it's like 2. You don't usually sleep that late." Naruto said looking kind of concerned.

"Yeah well I had a late night." Sasuke shrugged.

"Really?" Naruto smiled. "What did you do? Did you go to some wild party or something?"

"Yeah something like that." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly.

"Sasuke." Karen called from his bed. Naruto's smile faltered when he heard a girl's voice.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"Girlfriend, but not really. Did I not tell you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed but it sounded forced.

"Well that's good I guess. I should let you go so you can get back to her." Naruto said.

"Wait," Sasuke started to say but Naruto turned off his camera. The raven sighed and looked up at the redhead on his bed.

"Who was that, Baby?" She smiled.

"A friend back home." Sasuke answered.

"Oh that guy, Naruto? You guys all talk about him. Seems like everyone has met him but me." She pouted.

"Yeah. Well they have just talked to him on my webcam. It's not like they've really met him or anything." Sasuke shrugged.

"When am I going to get to talk to him? I mean we've been going out for three months and I haven't talked to any of your friends or family back home." Karen pouted.

"Sorry. I haven't really talked much to anyone from home since we started dating." Sasuke told her. He didn't really want to tell her that he was using her for sex and didn't want her to talk to anyone from back home. He honestly hadn't wanted to tell Naruto about her either. He was kind of surprised to see that Naruto had looked sad when he said he had a girlfriend. "Hey, I have stuff to do so you should probably get up." Sasuke said as he got dressed. Karen pouted but did as she was told.

"Can I come over tonight?" She smiled as they left.

"No, I'll be busy. I'll call you though." Sasuke said kissing her head. She smiled and nodded. Sasuke was relieved it was so easy to manipulate her, it was why he was with her. All he had to do was say 'I'll call you' and she'd wait forever. Sasuke lit a cigarette as soon as he got outside and started walking around town. He pulled out his phone and dialed Naruto's number.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Hey, you hung up on me earlier." Sasuke smiled at hearing the blonde's voice.

"I didn't want to interrupt your time with your girl. Why are you calling me?" Naruto asked.

"Cause you hung up on me. I sent Karen home cause I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"You didn't need to do that, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. Sasuke sighed as well.

"I wanted to. You looked upset earlier." He said.

"Why would I be? You've found a replacement. I'm actually happy that you've found someone." Naruto said.

"I haven't necessarily found someone." The raven muttered.

"What? But isn't she your girlfriend?" Naruto asked confused.

"Wasn't Sakura your girlfriend? We both know how that turned out." Sasuke told him. The blonde growled. "She says she's my girlfriend but I don't really know what she is to me."

"But you two date and stuff, right?" Naruto asked.

"No. I take her to parties to be my fangirl repellant and then we have sex, but we don't really date." Sasuke said. Naruto was silent for a second.

"You lost your virginity to her?" He asked.

"I lost my virginity a long time ago." Sasuke admitted. Again Naruto was silent.

"When? You never told me about that." Naruto asked.

"I don't actually tell you everything, you know." Sasuke sighed hearing something close to frustration in Naruto's voice.

"How many people have you been with?" Naruto asked.

"Not many, like seven." Sasuke said.

"All girls?" The blonde asked.

"A few guys. I was always on top if you were wondering." The raven answered.

"I wasn't, actually. I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Naruto said and hung up. Sasuke sighed, he knew he had upset Naruto. He resisted the urge to call the blonde back again. He waited until later that night to call him. The call was answered but no one said anything.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"What did you do?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"He's been pouting all day, what did you do?" Gaara told him.

"I didn't do anything. What do you mean he's been pouting?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not fair that Sasuke-chan gets some and I can't find anyone." Naruto shouted dramatically from somewhere. Both Sasuke and Gaara sighed.

"Is that seriously all it is about?" Gaara growled at Naruto.

"You mean you're not bothered about it? When was the last time you got some?" Naruto sighed.

"Probably longer than you." Gaara snapped.

"And Sasuke is getting some every night from his girlfriend." Naruto shouted.

"She's not my girlfriend and I definitely don't get some every night." Sasuke sighed.

"What?" Gaara asked. "You have a girlfriend?"

"No. It's a girl that I go to parties with and have sex with." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke you naughty kid." Kiba laughed.

"Am I on speaker?" Sasuke growled.

"Yeah. You need to call your brother, btw." Kiba said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that. Itachi's been getting mad at me cause you never call him." Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll call him when I'm finished talking to you guys." Sasuke said.

"Hey, Sasuke, are there any hot girls there?" Kiba asked.

"Same girls I've told you about every time you asked for the past three years." Sasuke sighed as the other two laughed at Kiba. "Hey, guys can I talk to Naruto privately for a bit?" He asked. He heard two mumbled and then he was turned off speaker.

"What's up, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked somewhat worried.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you were okay. I mean you looked upset this morning and not the kind of 'Sasuke's getting some and I'm not' upset like you said earlier." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"I'm fine. I was kind embarrassed this morning plus I really didn't want to bother you when you were with a girl or something. I bet talking to me is pretty lame when you could be doing something more fun." Naruto smiled.

"I'd rather just talk to you." Sasuke said softly. He heard Naruto sigh heavily.

"You can't spend all your time talking to me. You need to go out and find a girlfriend." He said. Sasuke bit his lip.

"You'll keep up your end of the deal if I don't find a replacement, right?" He asked softly.

"Are you really trying to find a replacement?" The blonde asked.

"You know I have been. But I'm still in love with you more than anyone else." Sasuke said. "You believe me, don't you? About me being in love with you?"

"How can I not?" The other man asked.

"You'll keep up your end of the deal then, won't you?" Sasuke asked again.

"You still have a year before you can ask that." Naruto answered. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah. I have to go. I still have to call my brother." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow when I get off of work." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Have fun with your kindergarteners, old man." Sasuke said. He could hear Naruto laughing as he hung up the phone. Sasuke called his brother's cell phone and was answered with a grunt.

"Who's this?" Kisame grunted.

"Sasuke. Where's my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Shower." Kisame answered.

"Were you sleeping?" Sasuke asked.

"More like passed out." Kisame said exhaustedly.

"Work or my brother?" Sasuke asked even though he really didn't want to know.

"You don't want to know that." Kisame smirked. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Okay, well can you just tell Itachi that I called?" he asked.

"Oh, he just got out. Tachi, its Sasuke." Kisame shouted. There was the sound of the phone being handed off and then Sasuke heard Itachi's smirk.

"Good to hear from you, Little brother." Itachi said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto said you wanted me to call you." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah, I felt kind of left out when he said you called him every day and I haven't heard from you in two months." Itachi said.

"You could have called me, you know." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, but who wants to call you when you're so busy going to parties and hanging out with your girlfriend and friends and stuff." Itachi smirked.

"Did Naruto tell you that? She's not my girlfriend." Sasuke sighed.

"Then what is she?" Itachi asked.

"Just a girl." Sasuke shrugged.

"But I thought you were sleeping with her." Itachi said.

"Doesn't make her my girlfriend. I can have sex with someone without dating them." Sasuke snapped. Itachi laughed softly.

"You were a prude in high school. It's hard to imagine you having casual sex like that." Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess you've changed a bit. I'm glad that you're at least being social." Itachi said.

"It's hard. I'd rather just be sitting in my room back at mine and Naruto's apartment." Sasuke sighed.

"You didn't know he sold that apartment?" Itachi asked.

"What? He never told me that." Sasuke gasped softly.

"Yeah, he couldn't afford it any more. He's been living with Kiba and Gaara for about a month." Itachi told him.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it's more convenient to live with them anyway." Itachi said.

"That's cool." Sasuke nodded. He could hear Kisame mumbling something in the background.

"Hey, I gotta go. Call me soon." Itachi said.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and they hung up. Sasuke sighed. He really didn't want to go home and get fucked by Naruto on Kiba's dirty couch. He just hoped Naruto found a new apartment by next year.

* * *

sorry for only 2 chapters of college. but really i would have gotten annoyed with too many chapters of sasuke being all "i miss naruto" and naruto being all "find a replacement" so you got 2 chapters.

REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke's coming home!!! woot for LEMONS!!!!!!

* * *

"I'm about to get on the plane. I'll see you when I land." Sasuke smiled excitedly. He was going home finally and Naruto was picking him up. Today was the day that he could finally be with Naruto. He of course wasn't looking forward to the twelve hour flight, but he knew it was going to be worth it. Currently Naruto was staying with Itachi and Kisame at the Uchiha mansion while Fugaku and Mikoto were out of the country for the year. They had come to see Sasuke's graduation and needed to stay for business. When Naruto left the house he looked at Itachi.

"I could possibly be fucking your brother when we get back." He said.

"Just stay out of the kitchen, living room, dining room and my office." Itachi said as Naruto left. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke had found a replacement or not so he was kind of nervous. He got to the airport about half an hour before Sasuke's flight landed and was standing in the terminal area, waiting for the plane to land. He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach when he saw the huge passenger plane pulling into the gate. He waited anxiously to see Sasuke coming out. When he saw the raven, their eyes locked and Sasuke was running towards him. Before Naruto could even react Sasuke had his arms wrapped around his neck and their lips pressed together. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and deepened the kiss.

"Miss me?" Naruto smirked as he broke the kiss.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto again. He didn't even care that they were in the middle of the airport and hundreds of people could see them. He had waited four years for the blonde dobe and he wasn't about to wait another minute. Naruto broke the kiss once more and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. "Since when have you been a head taller than me?" Sasuke asked realizing he was standing on his toes and still a couple of inches shorter than Naruto.

"Random growth spurt last year. I grew like eight inches." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded. "Come on, let's grab your bags and then I'll take you home." Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto kissed him gently.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as Naruto took his hand. They grabbed Sasuke's bags and went out to wait for the shuttle to take them to Naruto's car. Sasuke started feeling nervous when it suddenly hit him full force that he was going to be having sex with Naruto in an hour. He didn't realize he was shaking until Naruto leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke smiled nervously. Naruto took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Don't worry, okay?" He said sweetly. Sasuke couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks. He only knew Naruto as a sex god and had never gotten to see the sweet romantic side of him. He knew Naruto cared about him and would take care of him, but he was still nervous.

"What if I'm not good? I mean I've been with a few people but I don't know if I'll be good enough for you." Sasuke admitted.

"It's not like you to act this way, Sasuke. Usually you're more confident." Naruto smiled at him.

"Well, it's you." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto laughed softly.

"Don't worry, Sas, you'll be okay." Naruto smiled. The raven nodded. They got onto the shuttle and sat quietly in the back. Naruto held Sasuke's hand the entire time and Sasuke tried not to think too much about what they were going to do. He really didn't want to disappoint Naruto. They got off the shuttle and walked to Naruto's car. Before they got in Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kissed him deeply.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Calm down, babe. Don't be so nervous and don't think too much. You're not going to disappoint me, I've been waiting too long to let anything go wrong tonight." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed.

"How long have you been waiting?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Uh, about ten years?" Naruto admitted awkwardly.

"You were fifteen!" Sasuke gasped and looked at the blonde man.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Sorry for making you wait so long." He smiled. Sasuke growled.

"All this time you wanted me and you didn't do anything?" He glared at him.

"Well," Naruto started awkwardly. Sasuke punched him in the arm. "Ow. That hurt, Sasuke-chan." The blonde pouted.

"It's what you get, idiot." Sasuke snapped. Naruto laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll make it up to you, trust me." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't doubt that one bit. When they finally made it to the Uchiha mansion Sasuke felt his nerves starting up again. Naruto got out of the car and walked around and opened Sasuke's door, waiting for the nervous man to get out. Two servants came out and unloaded Sasuke's bags from Naruto's car. When Sasuke hadn't moved after a minute Naruto pulled him out before pinning him to the side of the car with a deep kiss. Sasuke wasn't even allowed to think as Naruto ground their hips together, reaching around the shorter man to cup his ass. He broke away from Sasuke's lips to kiss down his neck, pulling down the collar of his t-shirt to suck on the raven's collar bone. Sasuke gasped and moaned as the blonde kissed him because that was about all he could do considering his mind was completely blank. He didn't even notice as Naruto walked them towards the house until they were actually inside and Sasuke was pushed against the front door.

"N-Naruto, not in the entry." Sasuke gasped as he noticed his surroundings. Naruto kissed him and pressed his knee between Sasuke's legs and rubbed it against Sasuke's erection and Sasuke's mind went blank again. Sasuke humped Naruto's leg as they made out in the entry. All the servants had been warned beforehand but that didn't stop them from staring. "Naruto, I can't… I need to… ha." Sasuke tried to say but couldn't form complete sentences. Sasuke quickly found himself on the floor with his pants at his knees. "What?" Sasuke started as he looked down at Naruto. But instead of answering, the blonde just licked his member from base to tip. Sasuke's eyes rolled back as he let out a moan. The blonde licked and sucked his erection, tonguing the slit and nipping the head. Sasuke didn't even know what to do, his mind was completely blank and his body was overflowing with pleasure. Naruto slowly stroked Sasuke's member as he mouthed his balls causing Sasuke to scream.

"Feel good?" Naruto asked licking his member again. Sasuke could only nod. "Then this is gonna feel great." He said before deep throating the raven's swollen member. Sasuke screamed as Naruto's throat muscles tightened around him when he swallowed. Sasuke looked down to see a blonde head bobbing up and down over his groin.

"Close." Sasuke panted because that was the only word he could think of. Naruto started massaging Sasuke's balls and a few seconds later Sasuke screamed as he came in Naruto's mouth and Naruto happily drank it all. Sasuke panted as his body trembled with the after effects of the best orgasm of his life (so far) and excitement for what he knew would come later. Naruto pushed Sasuke's shirt up and kissed his stomach gently before sucking a dark bruise on the patch of skin just below his navel. Sasuke was still too far gone to even know what was happening. Naruto kissed up from Sasuke's stomach to his lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Naruto said sucking on Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke just nodded. Naruto smirked at the dazed look his little lover had. "Can you stand up?" He asked. The raven shook his head. Naruto laughed softly and picked Sasuke up bridal style and carried him to his bathroom. "You gotta stand up now, Sas. You gotta clean yourself."

"You clean me." Sasuke mumbled.

"I can't clean you if I'm watching." Naruto smirked, kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Watching?" Sasuke asked as he was set down.

"Make sure to clean everything." Naruto said as he sat down on the toilet. Sasuke blushed at the lecherous look Naruto was giving him.

"You want me to undress?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke slowly undressed, trying to ignore the blonde staring at him. He turned the water on hot and stepped into the shower. "Wash everything?" He asked nervously. Naruto smirked.

"Every nook and cranny." He said. Sasuke's entire body turned red.

"You mean," He started but couldn't even finish. Naruto just nodded. Sasuke slowly washed himself as Naruto watched. He felt really perverted, but it was also kind of erotic to have Naruto watching him. Sasuke felt himself getting aroused and looked over at Naruto to see his eyes darkened with arousal as he stared at him.

"You feeling nervous?" Naruto asked.

"Really turned on." Sasuke said breathily. Naruto smirked.

"Turn this way and clean yourself right." Naruto said perversely. Sasuke again turned beet red from head to toe.

"You mean?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"Make sure to clean it really good." He said. Sasuke put a bit of his soap on his fingers while turning so Naruto could see everything as he stuck a finger into himself. Sasuke groaned softly and let his head hit the wall in front of him. His finger slowly moved in and out of his body. Knowing Naruto was watching was really a turn on. He stuck in another finger and started scissoring them. "You finger yourself a lot?"

"Yeah." Sasuke panted.

"Really what do you think about when you do?" Naruto asked curiously, hoping he knew the answer.

"You. I think about you doing this to me." Sasuke panted as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde man. "You think about doing this to me?"

"And a lot more." He smirked. Sasuke blushed and looked back at the wall. "Keep going, Sasuke." He said huskily. Sasuke pressed in another finger and gasped softly. "How many fingers can you get in there?"

"Three. Why?" Sasuke gasped.

"Cause I'm bigger than three fingers." Naruto smirked. Sasuke gulped.

"How much bigger?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure not to hurt you." Naruto smiled. "Rinse off. I'll be waiting in your room." He said as he left. Sasuke shivered slightly from the tone of Naruto's voice and rinsed off. He dried off and quickly ran to his bedroom with just his towel around his waist. He found Naruto setting up the room and Sasuke couldn't help but to smile.

"I never knew you were this considerate." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto and resting his head on Naruto's back.

"Just want you to be comfortable. I don't want you to chicken out in the middle of it." Naruto smiled back at him. He pulled Sasuke to stand in front of him and cupped his cheeks, gently and lovingly kissing the younger boy. Sasuke held onto Naruto's shirt as he deepened the kiss. They slowly made it to the bed, Sasuke ending up in Naruto's lap. They rubbed their groins together as they attacked each other's mouths. Naruto broke the kiss to lick across Sasuke's jaw to his ear and gently sucked on the lobe before kissing down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could only moan and keep moving his hips against Naruto's. Naruto was worshiping the beautiful porcelain body currently pressed against him. He had wanted Sasuke for a long time, he knew Sasuke would watch him with Sakura but didn't want to embarrass the poor boy buy telling him. By the time he had realized that Sasuke also had feelings for him Naruto was legal and he couldn't take advantage of a minor. Then of course when Sasuke became legal he moved to the other side of the world for some fancy music college.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed out. "I can't." He panted. Naruto smiled.

"Hold on a bit longer, Sas." He said laying the raven on the bed. He pulled Sasuke's towel off and looked over the younger man. "You're gorgeous." He smiled. Sasuke blushed.

"Really?" He asked. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently.

"Yeah." He smiled. He kissed down Sasuke's body and pushed his legs up to his chest, revealing his entrance. "So pretty." Naruto smirked.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked when he saw Naruto's head disappear between his legs. "Naruto." Sasuke gasped when he felt something wet pressing against his hole. "S-stop. It's dirty."

"You cleaned it earlier." Naruto smiled. Sasuke cried out when he felt Naruto's tongue inside him. Naruto pumped Sasuke's shaft and held Sasuke's legs where his knees were at his ears.

"Feels good." Sasuke breathed, gripping the sheets tightly. "N-Naruto. More." He panted.

"Suck on these." Naruto said sticking his fingers in Sasuke's mouth. The raven eagerly sucked on the tan digits making sure to get them really wet. The fingers were pulled away and Sasuke felt them join Naruto's tongue inside him and he screamed.

"Good. So good." Sasuke gasped. Suddenly the tongue and fingers left him and Sasuke cried out. "What?" he asked seeing Naruto get off the bed. The blonde undressed and Sasuke saw Naruto's huge erection and couldn't breathe.

"It'll fit, don't worry." Naruto smirked crawling onto the bed.

"You sure? It's huge." Sasuke said nervously. He seriously didn't see how something that big could fit inside of him. It had to be nine inches long and an inch or so thick. Naruto smirked and moving over the blushing boy. Naruto handed Sasuke a tube of lube.

"Lube me up, Sas." He said kissing the other boy gently. Sasuke poured some into his hand and gingerly wrapped his fingers around the heated flesh. And it was hot. Sasuke moaned softly at the thought of something this hot and thick being inside of him. He made sure Naruto was completely lubed before timidly looking up at the other boy.

"That good?" He asked. Naruto smirked.

"Perfect." Naruto said kissing him. He pushed Sasuke down onto the bed and spread his legs. "Okay, remember to relax and keep breathing." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. Naruto slowly pushed all the way in and Sasuke stopped breathing. Naruto had thought he had killed the other boy for a second before Sasuke gasped softly. "You okay?" Naruto panted stroking Sasuke's cheek. The raven could only nod. "I'm gonna start moving." He said. "I can't hold back." He started moving his hip slowly and worked up a rhythm. Every once in a while Sasuke would stop breathing because he was overflowing with pleasure and was sure his brain was shutting down. He never thought it was physically possible to feel this much pleasure, he was sure it was going to kill him. Naruto was in heaven as well; Sasuke's body was on fire and squeezing him so tightly he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure. Naruto tried a different angle and hit Sasuke's prostate dead on. If Sasuke had enough breath in his lungs he would have screamed, so he settled for squeezing Naruto's shoulders until his nails broke the skin.

"Na. Na." Sasuke gasped because it was all he could get out.

"Keep doing that?" Naruto panted. Sasuke nodded and the blonde obeyed. He hit the raven's prostate with every thrust and within a few minutes Sasuke came hard all over them. Again he didn't have enough breath to scream so he scratched deep lines into Naruto's back. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's insides clamped around him and he came as well. Sasuke tried to catch his breath as Naruto kissed his chest and sucked on his nipples. "You ready for another round?"

"Give me a few more seconds to breathe." Sasuke panted softly. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap and slowly started thrusting. Sasuke moaned and gripped tightly to the blonde. "Keep going." He panted into Naruto's ear and he was only happy to oblige. After the first few rounds Sasuke was more used to it and started scaring all the servants who passed his room with his screaming. Three hours later they passed out, completely satisfied.

* * *

i don't know what kind of mood i was in when i wrote this lemon. it's a lot different from my normal lemons.

REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

really really short epilogue that i probably should have just tacked onto the previous chapter but i didn't cause i'm dumb.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up and realized they had passed out before cleaning up so he went to Sasuke's bathroom to grab a washcloth. In the hallway he met a glaring Itachi.

"What?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"The entry way?" Itachi growled. Naruto blushed.

"You heard about that?" He asked.

"I saw it when I came in. You two were too busy that you didn't even notice me and Kisame walking in." Itachi said.

"I couldn't control myself." Naruto smiled

"Yeah, I heard all last night with my brother screaming next door." Itachi glared at him. "I thought he was dying."

"Don't even joke about that, I seriously thought I had killed him a few times." Naruto shivered slightly. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "He's fine, don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"So you'll keep him?" Itachi asked.

"Till he's tired of me." Naruto smiled back at him. "I should probably go clean him up." He said and went back into Sasuke's room. He gently washed Sasuke off and dressed him before changing the sheets and then crawling back in bed with Sasuke. A few hours later Sasuke woke up and looked at Naruto.

"Hey." He smiled softly.

"Take these." Naruto said handing Sasuke some pain-killers and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled appreciatively and took the medicine.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked brushing ink locks away from his lover's face.

"Extremely good." Sasuke smiled wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a sweet kiss.

"I'm glad you didn't find a replacement." He smiled.

"You didn't want me to find a replacement anyway." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed.

"Not really. I was kind of worried, you know." He said. The raven laughed.

"No one can replace the great Uzumaki Naruto." He said kissing the blonde gently.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "When I can move again, can we have sex some more?" Naruto laughed.

"Whatever you want." Naruto kissed his head and wrapped his arms around the younger man, both falling into a contented slumber. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
